La lionne s'ennuie ce soir
by Garouf
Summary: Quand Hermione s'ennuie à la bibliothèque et qu'elle essaie de ne pas penser à un beau serpentard, ça donne ça.. One Shot


**La lionne s'ennuie ce soir**

**Auteur** : Garouf

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling ! A part le remix affreux du 'lion est mort ce soir' de Pow Pow dont je vous offre une minuscule partie, heureusement pour vous.

**Rating** : PG-13 bien qu'il ne se passe rien de bien méchant mais il y a quelques sous-entendu douteux alors je préfère jouer la prévention.

**Résumé** : Quand Hermione s'ennuie à la bibliothèque et qu'elle essaie de ne pas penser à un beau serpentard, ça donne ça.. (One Shot)

**Note de l'auteur** : Juste un ti délire, assez court et sans aucune prétention. Je m'ennuyais cet aprem alors je me suis mise à écrire. J'espère que ça aura au moins le mérite de vous faire sourire !

ooo

ooo

Allez, et un petit coup d'oeil sur l'horloge pour la dixième fois en dix minutes.. Histoire de pas perdre les bonnes habitudes..

_Cool, 17h32_

Pffffff...... Mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie..

Harry coule le parfait amour avec Snape depuis plus de trois mois et Ron semble s'être enfin fixé avec Lavande. Quant à moi, je me retrouve toute seule à cette table de travail à la bibliothèque. Même Ginny a trouvé l'âme soeur en la personne de Blaise Zabini. A coire que les serpentards envoûtent les gryffondors en ce moment, peut-être est-ce l'effet d'un sort collectif ou d'un empoisonnement. Hum.. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la seule explication possible.

Après tout, moi même je n'ai pas échappé à cette règle étrange. Eh oui, moi Hermione Granger je suis tombée sous le charme d'un de ces vils serpents. Et comme j'aime bien les complications, il m'a fallu choisir le pire de tous, leur prince des glaces : j'ai nommé Draco Malefoy. Cet être insupportable, arrogant, narcissique, hautain, froid, sournois et j'en passe. Mais aussi les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu, un teint aussi pâle et fragile que la porcelaine, des lèvres à croquer et un corps à couper le souffle. Rien que de le visualiser dans mon esprit et j'en ai des frissons partout.

Bien sûr, étant d'ascendance moldue et lui prônant le sang pur de sa famille, notre couple ne peut être qu'incongru, improbable voire tout bonnement impossible. Il m'est souvent arrivé de désespérer, de m'inquiéter mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il s'asseoit à cette table et daigne me faire bénéficier de sa présence.. Ce qui n'est pas le cas puisque mes seuls compagnons en ce moment sont mes bouquins et une dizaine de rouleaux de parchemin qui jonchent inutilement mon espace vital. Un rat de bibliothèque moi ? Je vous assure que ce n'est pas par choix, c'est uniquement pour m'occuper.

_Argh, 17h34_

Quand je repense au trio inséparable que nous formions Harry, Ron et moi pendant toutes ces années, je sens une légère nostalgie envahir mon esprit. Ils ont l'air heureux maintenant, ils sont amoureux et la guerre est terminée. Les blessures sont cicatrisées et la vie a repris. Et certains détails que je pensais immuables ont alors radicalement changé.. Car je ne vous ai pas dit la meilleure ! Mon cher serpentard nous a bien surpris il y a plusieurs mois quand il nous a avoué être un agent double ! Il avait refusé de suivre son père et s'était levé contre Voldemort ! Il avait été une source d'information très riche et après que la trahison de Snape soit parvenue aux oreilles du Seigneur des ténèbres, il avait occupé une place primordiale pour l'Ordre.

Et à partir de ce moment là, j'étais définitivement fichue..

Comment aurais-je pu continuer à le détester alors qu'il se révélait bien différent de ce que nous avions toujours pensé ? Il s'était mis en danger tant de fois, il avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire et d'une force exceptionnelle. Peut-être que je ne suis pas très objective puisque j'ai des sentiments pour lui mais il n'en reste pas moins un véritable héros de guerre. Il a su dépasser le nom des Malefoy pour obtenir le respect de tous ainsi que l'amour d'une naïve gryffondor. Gryffondor qui à l'heure actuelle se morfond piteusement dans un coin de la bibliothèque.. Tiens en parlant d'heure actuelle !

_Voyons voir....... 17h38_

Je m'ennuieuuuuuuuuh ! Mon devoir de Potion, c'est fait. Ma dissertation sur la révolte des gobelins de 1847, c'est fait. Mes recherches en métamorphose, c'est fait. Mon projet d'études sur la lycophilius aïgue accouplée à la rigournite verte en période de manstrufaction, qu'on doit rendre à la fin de l'année donc dans deux mois, c'est fait. Même ma carte du ciel, je l'ai dessinée sous les angles des huit astres dibissolaires alors que le professeur n'en avait demandé que trois. Donc j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrai m'occuper..

Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, abandonnons les devoirs et trouvons autre chose de plus intéressant !

...

...

Tiens, une araignée rouge qui traverse le rayon d'histoire. Ca me fait penser à Ron qui n'a toujours pas surmonté son arachnophobie. Ron qui ne doit pas s'ennuyer lui, à l'heure qui est.. Ron qui doit joyeusement s'envoyer en l'air avec Lavande.. Ron que j'ai envie d'étrangler rien que pour ça, tiens ! Grrrrr ! Moi aussi je veux m'envoyer en l'air ! Mais non, pas avec Ron, avec.. Dracooooooo....... Hummm......

Ca y est, je recommence ! Je deviens obsédée par le sexe en ce moment, c'est pas possible ! En fait, non.. Pour être plus honnête, je suis obsédée par Draco Malefoy. Et pour être encore plus honnête, je suis obsédée par l'envie de sexe avec Draco Malefoy. Houlala, changement d'idées demandé ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui et que je me concentre sur autre chose. Allez Hermione. Toi qui es si intelligente, tu vas bien trouver quelque chose pour t'occuper l'esprit. Tiens, si on regardait l'heure ? Avec un peu de chance, il est tant d'aller dîner et je n'aurai plus à me morfondre ici.

_Ouaaaaaah........... 17h46_

Bien, il y a un net progrès quand je me laisse à imaginer mon merveilleux amant qui hante mes rêves les plus fous où il accomplit mes plus secrets fantasmes. Peut-être que je devrais les lui faire partager d'ailleurs, qui sait si ça l'intéresserait. Non non non ! Tu es à la bibliothèque là Hermione ! Alors tu n'imagines pas son corps d'appolon nu avec le tien entre des draps de soie et.. Arrrrgh ! Sors de ma tête perfide serpentard ! Vade Retro Satanas ! Je veux penser à autre chose pour une fois, histoire de changer un peu.. Allez, un petit air moldu.

Wé ah ! Wé ah ! Wé ah ! Wé ah ! A sa tableuh, bancaleuh tableuh, la lionne s'ennuie ce soir ! Tous les autreuh, tranquilles s'amuseuh mais la lionne s'ennuie ce soir ! Ah hiiiii, hihihihi, Ohim Bowéééééé ! Ah hiiiii....

Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! STOOOOOP !

Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Chanter du Pow Pow remixé pour me changer les idées, c'est pire que tout. Ce type va me rendre dingue s'il continue à hanter ma tête, je peux tout de suite aller m'inscrire à Sainte Mangouste ! Dès que je le vois celui-là, il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Et peu importe que nos relations se soient améliorées ces derniers temps, Draco Malefoy ne s'en tirera pas face à Hermione Granger ! Foi de gryffondor ! Mouahahaha ! La vengeance sera terrible..

_« Alors Granger, on attend quelqu'un peut-être ? « _

Grrrrr ! Comment ose-t-il ne serait-ce que s'approcher de ma table après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Ne voit-il pas que je n'ai qu'une envie, l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Et qu'il efface ce sourire de ses lèvres si parfaites, que son regard envoûtant se détourne du mien bon sang de bonsoir ! Parce que sinon, je sens que je vais fondre et ça, ce n'était pas du tout prévu dans mes plans de vengeance. Allez Draco, sois un bon garçon et détourne tes superbes yeux de glace des miens.. S'il te plaaaaait ! Sois sympa pour une fois et obéis !

Hummm.. Un Draco soumis.. Ca, ça serait le pied ! Et dans tous les sens du terme, hinhinhin ! J'ai comme l'impression que je m'égare là. Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'il s'est assis en face de moi ? Peu importe, je ne lui ferai pas l'honneur de lui pardonner si vite. Moi Hermione Granger, je vais faire preuve d'une grande maturité et je conserverai ainsi ce qui me reste d'honneur. Oui, je vais bouder ! Nah ! Ca lui apprendra de me mettre cette stupide musique dans la tête. Elle passe en boucle maintenant et je sens que je n'arriverai jamais à m'en débarasser. Enfin.. Peut-être que mon ti serpentard a les bons arguments pour que mon esprit soit occupé ailleurs..

_« Tu vas quand même pas m'ignorer ? Tu sais que les Malefoy détestent ça.. « _

Oh que oui je le sais ! Et c'est bien pour ça que tu vas devoir supporter mon silence petit dragon. Et vlan ! Prends moi ce regard mauvais et cesse de sourire comme un idiot. Ah non.. Ne fais pas ça Draco, je t'en supplie.. Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de t'en vouloir quand tu prends cet air là. Oui, tu le sais alors ne fais pas ton innocent ! Cesse ça tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand même.. Nan mais regardez moi ses traits délicats et cette aura sauvage qu'il dégage. J'ai vraiment très bon goût. Il possède un subtil mélange de beauté féminine tout en restant horriblement sexy et tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril.

_« Hermione.. « _

Ah oui et je ne vous avais pas dit ? J'adooooore la façon qu'il a de prononcer mon prénom ! Je sais, c'est vraiment pathétique de ressentir tout ça en entendant son simple prénom mais c'est comme si ses lèvres de porcelaine en goûtaient chaque syllabe. Et à chaque fois ça me laisse toute chose. Pourtant, je refuse de me laisser amadouer si facilement et je refuse même de te regarder toi : serpent manipulateur ! Bon.. Maintenant que ma vue est fixée ailleurs, autant regarder l'heure..

_17h49_

Même pas le temps de réaliser que l'heure n'a pratiquement pas avancé, pour changer, qu'une douce chaleur se répend sur mes mains. Des doigts emprisonnent les miens et carressent tendrement mes poignets, provoquant aussitôt quelques frissons de ma part. Il vient effectivement de me prendre les mains, ou plutôt il les a enveloppé dans un cocon d'une telle douceur que je me sens défaillir. Mon coeur s'emballe et mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de plonger dans ces magnifiques lacs de glace. Il s'est rapproché de moi maintenant et je peux apercevoir la moindre imperfection de ses traits, ou plutôt je les aurai apperçu sans problème s'il y en avait. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens et il esquisse ce fameux sourire à la Malefoy qui le rend tout à fait irrésistible.

Alors que ses lèvres, oui ces lèvres que je désespère de toucher à chaque seconde de mon existence, frôlent les miennes, je recule légèrement mon visage. Suis-je folle de le repousser ainsi ? Sûrement mais on a d'abord quelques points à mettre sur les i. Tout sex-symbol qu'il soit, je ne suis pas une de ces cruches qui se pâment devant lui et qui lui obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil. Et il a tout intérêt à l'accepter ou je me montrerai sans pitié.

_« Presque une demi-heure de retard Malefoy ! Je me suis horriblement ennuyée, tu m'avais pourtant promis d'être à l'heure ! « _

_« Désolé Herm' mais l'entrainement a terminé plus tard que prévu.. « _

_« Ce n'est pas une raison Draco, surtout aujourd'hui.. « _

He he.. Oui, j'avais oublié de préciser que j'étais parvenue à mes fins depuis longtemps. On sort ensemble depuis six mois jour pour jour et à la surprise de tous, notre couple tient parfaitement la route ! On nous a même souvent dit qu'on allait très bien ensemble ce que je n'avais cessé de répéter depuis le début. Peu importe que certains se soient montrés sceptiques à la naissance de notre relation, on s'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il n'a pas à me laisser poireauter pendant une demi-heure quand on a rendez vous ! Oui, je suis un peu têtue et capricieuse mais lui aussi alors on fait avec..

_« Je saurai me faire pardonner »_

Il me le chuchote au creux de l'oreille. Et je vous assure que si votre amant vous murmure ces mots sur ce ton plein de promesse et avec une voix aussi sensuelle, vous aussi vous baisseriez les armes ! Ce n'est absolument pas de la faiblesse de ma part !

_« Joyeux demi-anniversaire mon coeur « _

Yihiiii ! Il n'a pas oublié ! Alors là, comment pourrais-je encore lui en vouloir. En fait, je crois qu'il y aura bien vengeance cette nuit mais la plus douce qui soit. Et pendant que nos lèvres se trouvent enfin, je ne peux que m'avouer qu'une demi-heure d'ennui à la bibliothèque n'est pas cher payé pour vivre ce moment si parfait. Ses lèvres humides sont maintenant occupées à parcourir mon cou de baisers et une idée coquine me revient à l'esprit.

_« Au fait, je t'ai jamais parlé de mes fantasmes.. « _

Un grognement de pur désir me répond aussitôt et un sourire malicieux se pose sur mes lèvres. La lionne ne s'ennuiera pas ce soir..

ooo

ooo

Hum.. voilà.. Ca aura au moins eu le mérite de m'occuper une heure et demi cette après midi, c'est toujours ça..


End file.
